


Jazz's Little Brother

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: Phango19 [6]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Fully dead au, Setting: jazz's college, angsty, danny might be dead but he still gets some good sibling bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Danny died. Jazz can't move on.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Jazz Fenton
Series: Phango19 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547596
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	Jazz's Little Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Phango19 prompts used:  
> Setting: jazz's college  
> Fully dead au
> 
> This one is quite a bit shorter than the others but I couldn't think of how to make it longer without it getting too deep into Jazz's psyche or Danny's...

Ever since her she was 16 Jazz had been haunted. Her parents didn't know. She had never told them. It was a little selfish, but she didn't want to lose her little brother. She knew how it wasn't good for her to keep hold of him like this, and he often told her as much, but she couldn't let go.

"Jazz, when's your next class?" Danny asked as he floated over her bed.

"Why do you want to know?" Jazz asked as she flipped through her homework, trying to find the one she hadn't quite finished.

"I get lonely when you aren't here," her brother said.

"What do you normally do when I'm in class?"

"Wait for you to get back."

"Was that a spongebob reference?"

"Hey just because I'm dead doesn't mean I can't enjoy cartoons."

Jazz had been haunted ever since she was 16 and she couldn't bring herself to hate it. Her little brother had died in a lab accident when he tried to help their parents. He was dead. Daniel James Fenton was dead. But Jazz couldn't let go.

"There aren't any other ghosts you could go hang out with?" Jazz asked as she walked across campus. Danny walked next to her.

"I don't know any other ghosts," Danny said as he played with a glowing ball of ectoplasm.

"Oh sweet slime dude," someone said as they walked past.

"Thanks I made it myself!" Danny threw the goo up and then caught it.

"You could go see if you could find some?"

"Why would I do that?" Danny turned to look at her. He had given up walking at this point and was just sliding along the ground instead.

"So you aren't so bored," Jazz suggested. Her brother could be so annoying. But she'd rather him be annoying and here than the alternative. She'd rather be haunted than not have him.


End file.
